


All Tied Up

by Emilie (Emilie96)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie96/pseuds/Emilie





	All Tied Up

The door makes a creaking noise as Emilie and Emma walk into the bedroom. The sun is falling through the window, creating a trapezoid pattern on the floor. In the bed Ciel is sitting, patiently waiting for what’s going to happen next. If they were able to read her mind, they’d know she was excited and nervous for what they could do at the same time, struggling to keep a calm facade.

Emma started pacing slowly towards the bed, changing her posture to a more aggressive one as she got close.

“Get on your back cute thing” Emma says, gesturing at the bed with her right hand.  
“Hah, as if. You’ll have to make me if you want me there.” Ciel replies, a defiant look in her eyes.

Emma’s face light up with a sadistic smile. She grabs Ciel by the jawline and pushes her down in the mattress. Ciel lets out an involuntary gasp and moan as she hits it, reaching out do push Emma away. Emma gestures for Emilie to come and help her, and pushes Ciel’s arms away from herself, pinning her by her wrists.

“Get the cuffs”, Emma says to Emilie.

Emilie nods and walks to the other end of the room to get a pair of handcuffs from a drawer. They’re attached to carabiners. Ciel turns her head to see what Emilie is doing, and tries kicking away Emma, but to no effect. She’s stuck under her, at Emma’s mercy.  
As Emilie gets down in the bed, Ciel feels a displacement in the mattress from Emilie. She’s doing something behind her head, but Emma’s having a fierce stare off with Ciel, her pride preventing her from checking what Emilie is doing. The sound of two clicks echo through the room as Emilie attaches the two handcuffs to each of her bedposts. Emilie is excited and is slowly feeling the warmth of her libido bubbling to the surface.  
With the help of Emma, Emilie secures Ciel’s wrists to the handcuffs, leaving only her lower body free to move.

“Get the wand and the straps Emma, and a condom for yourself” Emilie says. Emma walks over to the drawer, fetching a strap from nylon webbing, a magic wand and a condom. She slides the condom on her erect cock, giving it a nice stroke. As she walks over to the bed.

“You’re looking gorgeous” Emilie says, running a hand up Emma’s stomach and upper body, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss.  
“Uhh, aren’t you forgetting someone?” Ciel murmurs behind Emilie’s back.  
“Oh yeah, let’s get down to business with you” Emilie replies.

Emilie turns around, placing her hand firmly on Ciel’s pelvis. Emma places herself on Ciel’s leg, pinning her completely to the bed. Skilled, Emilie moves in to lick Ciel’s nipples, causing Ciel to let out a moan in satisfaction. Behind her, Emma has starts caressing Emilie’s now wet pussy. Emilie let’s out a groan from pleasure.  
Emilie reaches around for Emma’s hand, silently telling her to stop.  
“Afterwards, for now it’s all about Ciel”, she says.

Emilie gets off Ciel and fetches the wand and the strap from behind her. She secures the wand to Ciel’s right thigh with the strap, leaving the head of it resting just above her clitoris.  
“She’s all yours now Emma.”

Emma grabs Ciel’s thighs with her forearms, propping her up in a missionary position so that she can access her wet pussy. Emma reaches for the switch to the vibrator, and as she enters, Ciel feel the vibrations propagate through her pelvis. Ciel struggles, but is unable to escape from the cuffs, and her legs are firmly held by Emma.

Emilie chuckles next to them.

“Let the games begin.”


End file.
